if my heart was a house
by silent-five
Summary: Skye and Ward come home after a long time away. (Ward was never Hydra A/U)


Skye could barely contain herself as Ward pulled their shiny black SUV - SHIELD's idea of a company car - into the driveway of their modest bungalow. It had been 13 months since they'd been home, which was damn near torturous after she'd just gotten used to having a home for the first time in her life. It wasn't fancy, but it was all theirs.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, tumbling out of the vehicle as soon as Ward put it in park.

He was right behind her, his usual cool demeanour cast aside in the excitement of their return. Ward looked as happy and relieved as she felt, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled.

She jumped up and gave him an unexpected kiss while he unlocked the door, making him chuckle against her lips.

"At least save it until we get past the threshold," he joked. "Wouldn't want to give the neighbours a show."

Skye would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so distracted by the door swinging open. She manoeuvred inside around Ward's tall frame and flicked on the light, inhaling the slightly musty but familiar smell of home.

"I didn't think I'd miss it so much," she said.

Ward stepped inside as well, coming up behind her and placing his hands gently on her hips.

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "I know what you mean. Year-long missions are a bit different when you actually have a home to come back to."

Going undercover together for the first time, especially for so long, had been something of a rocky ride. They both had a tendency to do impulsive things when the other's life was at stake and it caused some tension. Ultimately though, they had come out stronger as a unit. Even Hill had commented on their ability to effectively work as a team and how it had improved over the past year.

It was amusing to think about how far they'd come - from a sarcastic hacktivist annoying the hell out of a robotic super spy to newlyweds saving the world.

Skye turned around in Ward's arms and linked her hands behind his neck. His own hands found their way to her lower back, sneaking up under the hem of her sweater to rest on bare skin.

"What do you say we crack open the bottle of red wine that's been sitting in the wine rack for the past year and order the usual from Taste of Thai? We definitely have zero groceries and I've been craving their Pad Thai for what feels like forever."

"Sounds amazing," he said, doing his best to brush a kiss across her lips even though neither of them could stop smiling. "But I have an alternate suggestion."

Skye released a breathy laugh and played along.

"I see. I'm not sure what could top wine, Thai food and cuddling on the comfiest couch in the universe, but please, enlighten me."

"I think it would be easier to just show you."

Without warning Ward slid his hands down to her butt and lifted her up. Skye instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist even as she let out a little shriek of surprise.

"Nice reflexes, Agent Skye," Ward murmured before diving in for a deep kiss.

In spite of their prolonged absence, he managed to find his way to the couch without detaching from her lips.

Skye giggled a little into his mouth as he sank down into the cushions, taken by the joy of finally just _being_ with her husband. It had been hard while they were on mission, existing under aliases with the looming threat of potential discovery and death always at the back of their minds. It was so nice to simply be Skye and Grant, taking advantage of a night off.

"Grant," she whispered, breathless, when he released her lips and continued down over her jaw to the smooth skin of her neck. Skye combed her fingers through his thick hair, letting her head fall back so he could more easily continue his ministrations.

As his mouth moved further south, Ward's fingers grasped the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head in one swift movement. Not one to be outdone, Skye returned the favour and removed his favourite grey henley shirt, pressing her mouth against his bare chest as each inch of skin became exposed, lips lingering on scars from missions past.

"You were right. Thai food has got nothing on you."

Her voice was a sultry hum in his ear, words wound between the sweet pressure of her mouth against his neck again and again. She knew from experience that particular move made him insane.

"I knew showing instead of telling would be more effective," he teased. It was difficult to keep his tone steady with her nipping at his ear lobe.

Skye leaned back so she had adequate room to undo his belt and pull down the zipper of his jeans. She didn't wait for him to move so he could pull them down; her slender hand reached into his briefs with practiced ease and gripped him firmly. Already hard from the intensity of their activities and the thought of what was still to come, he felt himself twitch in her palm.

"Skye," Ward groaned, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her back, head already swimming.

The cadence of her hand started off slow, just the way he liked, and built with each stroke until he was a panting mess. She collected the liquid that had gathered on the tip of his erection and used it to aid her rhythm.

Ward's head dropped back against the couch. He was barely able to hear the sound of his own moans over the pulse thundering in his ears. Skye always made him feel so much.

He ghosted his hands slowly up his wife's stomach, making his way to her breasts. They were still hidden from view behind a deep blue strapless bra. He didn't bother with the clasp at the back. Ward simply grasped the bottom of the bra and yanked it down far enough to reach the prize underneath. A long, leisurely swipe of his tongue along the valley of her breasts momentarily stilted the movement of Skye's hands, which was honestly somewhat of a relief to Ward, who was closer to reaching his peak than he would have liked to admit. The euphoria of being truly alone and off-duty with Skye for the first time in over a year had him close to the edge with almost no effort.

"Lie back," she whispered in his ear, not helping the situation.

"Nope," he responded with a sudden devilish turn to his lips. "Your turn."

With that, Ward placed his hands on her ass and lifted her onto the couch beside him. He advanced with predatory grace on Skye's reclining form, holding her gaze while he removed her boots and oh-so-slowly peeled off her jeans and underwear. Once the garments had been tossed underneath the coffee table, he placed teasing kisses across the olive skin of her inner thighs and ran his calloused hands along the outside of her legs, which coaxed more than a few musical whimpers from Skye.

He kissed his way to the apex of her thighs and went straight to work, alternating between nipping and licking her clit. She reached down a took his hands, which had been keeping her hips steady, and brought them up to her breasts, letting out a little hum of approval when he started kneading.

When Skye felt herself getting close, Ward replaced his mouth with his hand, increasing the pressure of his touch until she was writhing beneath him. He shifted until he was in a position to use his tongue to lavish attention on her breasts. He lapped at them, pausing now and then to tease a nipple with his teeth. Skye's fingers threaded through his hair, her grip almost painful as she basked in the sensations her husband was providing.

Waves of bliss swept over her, growing stronger with each loving touch until it overwhelmed her. Skye clutched Ward's head to her chest while pleasure exploded throughout her body. She called out his name.

After a few final swipes of his tongue, Ward rested his chin on her heaving chest, admiring the dazed expression she wore.

"You… are freaking unbelievable," she told him.

He shrugged and said, "I try."

She gave him a heart-stopping smile and crooked her finger, beckoning him forward to finish what they'd started. At that point he was beyond hard. He yanked his briefs and pants down just enough to free his erection and followed her direction without thought, settling in between her thighs.

Forgoing preamble, he hooked one leg over his elbow and pushed inside. A satisfied moan escaped Skye, mingling with the throaty exclamation he couldn't suppress.

"Fuck. Skye…"

To Skye's dismay, Ward kept his pace at a leisurely grind. He managed to bring her whines of frustration to a halt, however, with what she affectionately referred to as 'that look'. It was a gaze that let her know, without question, that she was all he needed in the world to be happy. It was the gaze that said 'I love you', 'I want you', and 'I need you' all at once.

"Skye-" he started to say.

She didn't need him to finish.

"I know," she gasped, beaming up at him. "I love you too."

He couldn't help but kiss her even though they were both panting for air.

Their rhythm intensified then as they lost themselves in one another. Skye's nails dug into the firm flesh of his ass, urging him on, faster and faster. On one particularly hard thrust, Skye reached her peak, shuddering and biting her lip, head thrown back. He greedily soaked up the sight of her riding it out, knowing he wasn't far behind.

"Come on, baby. Let go," Skye coaxed.

He did just that when she swivelled her hips and playfully bit his neck. Ward buried his face in her hair and came with a deep growl that made Skye grin. One of her hands travelled up his back to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck while he regained his bearings. The sweet kisses she skimmed across his shoulder brought him slowly back to earth. After a few minutes, Ward lifted himself above her, an arm on either side of her head.

"Welcome home," he said with a smirk, one that she quickly leaned up to kiss off his face.


End file.
